Computerized physician order entry may be understood as a process of electronic entry of physician instructions for treatment of patients. Orders may include prescriptions, laboratory screenings, x-rays or other examinations, that may be ordered by a physician or other health care provider communicated over a network to those who may carry out or fulfill orders. For example, an order may include a prescription for a drug, which is communicated to a pharmacy. The pharmacy may then fill the prescription and provide the prescription to the patient or, in a hospital setting, may provide the prescription to a nurse or other physician who may administer the prescription.